


Ненормально

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humor, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Если Клаус сейчас не заткнётся, то он его ударит.





	Ненормально

— Хорошо, если не ты, то это скажу я, — не выдержал Клаус, чувствуя себя крайне неуютно.

— Что именно? — лениво интересуется сбоку Пятый, зажатый между стеной и братом.

— Это _ненормально,_  — Пятый приоткрыл глаз, чтобы закрыть его вновь и закинуть ногу поперёк брата.

— Не понимаю, что тебя может так волновать.

— Ты мой _брат._

— Угу, — сонно соглашается он.

— Тебе _тринадцать лет._

— Пятьдесят восемь, — машинально поправляет он.

—  _Внешне_  тринадцать.

— Ладно, с этим спорить не буду.

— И мы спим вместе, — закончил он с какими-то обречёнными нотками.

— О, Клаус, говори уже как есть: мы трахаемся на твоей кровати, а потом делаем вид, что ничего не происходит, чтобы не травмировать психику семье.

— Кроме Бэна, — вставляет брат.

— Что?

— Что?

— Я знать вас не хочу, — доносится фраза со стороны Бэна, который сидит в углу комнаты и думает о смысле смерти.

— Теперь я могу спокойно заснуть?

— Да, — сказал Клаус и продержался ровно шесть секунд. — Нет, я так не могу! — он подскочил на кровати и хотел было уйти, но Пятого все это разозлило. А сонный злой Пятый, которому мешают спать — это все четыре всадника апокалипсиса.

Он переместился в пространстве и уложил Клауса обратно.

— Значит так, — прижав его плечи к поверхности кровати и оседлав брата, начал Пятый, — ты сейчас прекратишь паниковать, угомонишься, смиришься с тем, что педофил, о да не делай такое лицо, ты трахнул меня уже двенадцать раз и тебя возбуждают эти тощие ноги, не отрицай. Ты ляжешь, перестанешь дёргаться и дашь мне поспать хотя бы четыре часа, а завтра ты снова меня выебешь так, чтоб я сидеть на стуле не смог два дня. Потому что, блять, у меня пубертатный период, искать другого педофила проблематично, а готовую на всё проститутку — дорого. Я понятно выразился? — улыбнулся Пятый и Клаус быстро кивнул.

Пятый лёг обратно на кровать, а где-то там находился Бэн, которому только попкорна не хватало для полноты картины.

Клаус смог пролежать тихо ровно двадцать две секунды.

— Пятый.

— Ну что ещё?..

— Я завёлся.

— Иди нахуй, Клаус! — воскликнул он так, что это должен был услышать весь дом.

— Очень надеюсь, что это предложение.

Если Клаус сейчас не заткнётся, то он его ударит.


End file.
